


Awkward Lovers

by erifish14



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: But also not, F/F, F/M, Reader is gender neutral, Yuri, kinda wrote this for my partner, we're sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erifish14/pseuds/erifish14
Summary: “…You’re wearing my shirt.” A nod. “And no pants?” Another nod with a nervous smile. You smirked lightly, taking another sip of water, watching as her nerves grew and she started fidgeting. “Any reason?”“Reason?! Oh—um no, I just.. it was hot? And I, um, thought that I—uh, would just.. “ She stammered on, any confidence from before completely gone. Your smirk grew. “Darling, I really can’t understand a word you’re saying. Noun, adjective, verb, come on you can do it.”She huffed at your teasing, cheeks growing red. With a composing breath, she closed her eyes for a moment before—“I want to have sex with you.”





	

Your keys jingled slightly in the door as it unlocked and swung open. Letting out a sigh, you slipped your shoes off, dropping your jacket and bag in the hall closet.

 

“Babe, I’m home!” You called out, running a hand through your hair and making your way into the kitchen. The last rays of sunlight filtered in through the open curtains, casting an orange glow in the living room. You pulled a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water, smiling at the sound of feet on the hardwood behind you.

 

“Welcome home. How was your day?”

 

“Same as always. The project should be finishing up next week. Oh and Terry finally called out that new know-it-all on his bullshit, it was great.” You grinned at the memory, taking a sip from your cup and turning around to your girlfriend. She smiled back, leaning on the counter. “And how was your day?”

 

“Boring.” She sighed, tracing random patterns in the counter with her finger. “Got to work in the back away from the customers though, which was a plus.”

 

You nodded, knowing all too well how much she hated having to deal with the shitty customers her store got on a regular basis. You took another sip of water, quirking a brow at the expectant look your girlfriend was giving you.

 

“Uh… something on your mind?”

 

She shrugged, pushing back from the counter. “Huh? Oh no, nothing.”

 

You frowned, stepping around the counter to get a good look at her. Both eyebrows rose as she bounced lightly on her feet, waiting for you to say something.

 

“…You’re wearing my shirt.” A nod. “And no pants?” Another nod with a nervous smile. You smirked lightly, taking another sip of water, watching as her nerves grew and she started fidgeting. “Any reason?”

 

“Reason?! Oh—um no, I just.. it was hot? And I, um, thought that I—uh, would just.. “ She stammered on, any confidence from before completely gone. Your smirk grew.

 

“Darling, I really can’t understand a word you’re saying. Noun, adjective, verb, come on you can do it.”

 

She huffed at your teasing, cheeks growing red. With a composing breath, she closed her eyes for a moment before—“I want to have sex with you.”

 

Your eyes flew open wide at her blunt statement, jaw falling. She started fidgeting with the hem of her (your) shirt and you stared at her in silence.

 

“Oh.” You finally managed.

 

She gave an exasperated sigh, carding a hand through her hair. “Just.. oh? Nothing else?” She looked at you through her lashes, giving a pout.

 

A teasing grin crept its way across your face and you gave a noncommittal hum, taking another sip of water. She glared at you.

 

“Put down the damn glass and stop making this uncomfortable on purpose, you asshole.”

 

With a laugh, you set the glass down on the counter and walked towards her. She looked up at you in excitement, a light breath passing through her lips as you leaned down to kiss her. Her smile soon flipped though, as you broke the short kiss and passed by her to the living room.

 

She followed after you at a distance, one hand rubbing her other arm in an upset manner as you sat back on the couch with a huff.

 

“So is that... a no? I mean, I know we haven’t done it before, a-and I’m still new at the whole thing… but--!” She paused, looking over at you and biting her lip, falling silent at your lack of response.

 

You gave a light sigh through your nose and smiled. “No, it’s not that. I’m just wondering where this is coming from? We haven’t gone very yet, and to suddenly jump to sex is a pretty big step.”

 

She stepped towards you with newfound energy, thrilled that you didn’t sound entirely unopposed to the suggestion. “I know! But we’ve been together for a long time, and I, you know, really care about you and all that… stuff.” She finished with a nervous flush of pink rushing across her cheeks, eyes darting off to the side. You chuckled and leaned back into the cushions, giving a hum.

 

“…Alright,” you finally breathed out after what felt like an eternity to your girlfriend. “Come here.”

 

She moved to the couch quickly, practically leaping onto the cushion next to you. You laughed at her eagerness. “No, no, not there, right up here, “you said, patting your lap.

 

She let out a surprised sound and gave an audible gulp before slowly placing a leg over your thighs, straddling you. Your hands rested lightly on her hips as you stared up at her with a smile on your lips. She looked at you expectantly. You smiled wider. She frowned. Your lips broke apart, giving a toothy grin.

 

“Fucking do something already!” She practically shouted, hands gripping your shoulders tightly.

 

You laughed loudly, head thrown back against the cushions. “You’re the one that initiated all this! I thought you’d like to have the dominant role~”

 

She frowned and leaned forward, burying her head in your neck. “Baaaaaaabbbeee. This is so not fair.” Throughout your relationship, your partner was never one to take the lead in your make-out sessions or fooling around. She would tease the hell out of you with little touches, dirty phrases and promises, and steal little kisses here and there, but once the mood changed and became serious, she was a mewling kitten; practically instant putty in your hands.

 

You let her grumble for a moment before speaking, voice a low whisper. “What’s not fair?” You turned your head to her, pressing your nose to her neck and inhaling her scent, listening as her breath hitched at the contact. “If anything, you’re the one that’s not being fair. Wearing my shirt, half naked, asking me to lay you out and make you my own.” Pushing the back of her shirt up, your fingernails dragged across the bare skin at her hips. “You’re such a little tease.” You growled out, wrapping an arm around her waist and roughly pulling her to you, your hips flush together. She let out a gasp at the contact; back arching as her head flew up from your shoulder.

 

You leaned back into the cushions, letting her adjust to the sudden change in position, a whimper leaving her lips as she looked down at you with half-lidded eyes. Continuing your previous tracing of random patterns on her hips, she relaxed in your hold, fingers curling around your shoulders. You gave her a smirk, tilting your head up slightly as an invitation to a kiss. She happily obliged, giving out a quiet moan at the contact. You kept the kisses light at first, slowing growing in passion until your tongues battled for dominance.

 

Slipping a hand up the back of her shirt, you reveled in the shiver that passed through your lover at the contact. Biting her bottom lip, you sucked lightly, pulling away as she gave a small gasp of air and then pressed your foreheads together. “Are you good?”

 

She gave a happy hum, hips wriggling slightly on top of yours before delving back in, hungrily seeking your mouth. You happily obliged, your other hand that had been resting on her hip starting its accent up her torso. She moaned into your mouth as your hands continued their trek upwards, taking a light pause to curl around her breasts before you pulled away from her mouth.

 

“Shirt off…” you whispered. She gave a nod, eyes glazed over in a faraway expression as she leaned back to let you remove the shirt. You wasted no time in unhooking her bra and pulling that off as well in the same movement. Her gaze snapped back into focus at the sudden rush of air and lack of cover, a heavy blush crossing over her face. 

 

You chuckled, pressing a kiss to her jaw before nosing at her collarbone. “Still doing ok?”

 

She gave a shaky breath before nodding. “Y-yeah. Keep going.”

 

You kissed at her collar gently before moving up to her neck, ghosting over the skin. Her fingers tightened at your shoulders as your lips pressed harder at her neck, easily finding the sweet spot. She let out a moan as you sucked lightly on the spot, not wanted to leave a mark, but hard enough to please her.

 

“B-babe..” You paused at the sound of her voice. “P-please, mark me.”

 

You pulled back slightly to look up into her face. Her eyes opened just enough to stare back at you, pupils wide and heavy. You licked your lips at the sight. “Someone might see it at work.”

 

“I don’t care. I need you.”

 

You closed your eyes at her statement, taking a moment to steady yourself. Fuck if statements like that didn’t get you going. Your hands tightened at her hips as you considered your options. Glancing back up at her, you let one hand wander down her thigh, pausing at her knee, before sliding back up slowly. “How about a compromise? I’ll mark you…” You tightened your grip on her thigh, relishing in the gasping moan she gave. “But only where no one can see it.”

 

She gave a breathy laugh. “And here I thought you were the completely possessive type? Don’t you want everyone to know that I belong to you and no one else?”

 

You grinned and gave her a nip on her chin, her giggles filling the room at the action. “Yes, but they already know you belong to me.” Her laughter subsided as she looked back at you with a loving smile. You smiled back before continuing in an almost nonchalant manner. “They know in the looks you give me, the ones I give you. They know in the way I hold your hand, or sling an arm around your waist. They know in the glares I give them when someone stares at you too long. They know in the way I kiss you in greeting or in goodbye. Don’t worry about them, love, they know. “

 

Your girlfriend was all ears at this point, interested in where you were headed. You lightly thumbed the edge of her underwear, taking a dramatic pause. She slapped your shoulder and you chuckled, continuing.

 

“No, these marks are just for you. Just for you when you change in the morning and see the flower petals of purple and blue spread out across your skin.” You tightened your grip on her thighs. “Just for you as a reminder of how I make you feel, of the actions we got up to the previous night.” You shot forward suddenly, biting down at her collarbone, just under where you knew her work shirt would cover it, tongue licking over the spot when she cried out at the sudden roughness. “Just for you to think about when I can’t make it home some night because of work.” You bucked your hips into hers, mouth devouring her whimpering moan, tongue sliding over hers for only a second before you pulled away. “Just for you when you’re craving my touch and you can ghost over those marks and think of me holding you, kissing you, griping you so tightly your body will feel it for days after.” Your voice was barely a whisper, hands running everywhere along her body; skimming over her chest, down to her hips, over her stomach, around her back. “Just for you.”

 

By the end of your speech, your lover was a panting mess, eyes heavy with lust and hips making small rolling motions over yours. “Touch me more, please.”

 

You gave a feral grin, “as you wish.”

 

Leaning forward, your mouth closed around her nipple, tongue flicking over the bud. She let out a cry at the unexpected contact, back arching and pressing her chest further against you. One hand held tightly at her bottom half, alternating between gripping her hip, sliding down her thigh, and back up, while the other came up to knead at the neglected breast. She cried out quietly as you ran your thumb over the bud, palm encasing the mound. Your mouth continued its assault on her left breast, alternating between sucking and flicking the bud in quick motions. Her hands threaded through your hair, gripping tightly at the roots, moaning at the growl you gave her.

 

You let go of her nipple with a pop, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the valley of her chest before sucking harshly at a spot just over her right breast. She let out a sound somewhere between a cry and a moan, pleasure mixed with pain, and you soothed the spot with your tongue before pressing your mouth to her right breast, hands alternating to knead at her chest and hip in the opposite way.

 

“Baby…” She pleaded, hips slowly gyrating against yours. You growled, staring up at her through your lashes, and pressed a hard kiss against her neck before letting your hand drift downwards and pressed your palm against her stomach. A quiet moan left her as your fingers brushed the edge of her underwear and you pulled back to look into her eyes.

 

A simple whisper of, “off” had your girlfriend jumping up and out of her underwear in record time. You would have laughed if you didn’t think it would piss her off immensely if you broke the moment (you had a real knack for doing that), so you held back by biting your lip and sucking in a breathe. She took that as a sign of arousal and immediately claimed your lips with hers, climbing back onto your lap. Your inner laughter subsided as heat flared in your groin at her dominance. One of her hands closed around your throat and you let out a breathy moan. She squeezed lightly, lips upturned in a knowing smirk and you glared at her, a feral growl escaping your lips as you drove a finger into her folds. She yelped in surprise, back arching, face upturned in shock towards the ceiling.

 

You began a slow pace, fingers curling inside her at just the right angle to have her shivering and moaning above you. Her head lolled from side to side, coming forward to finally rest against yours as a plethora of moans and sighs escaped her mouth.

 

“You look amazing like this…” you whispered, a second digit entering her at your leisurely pace. She gave no verbal response, so caught up in the feeling, but her eyes fluttered open for a second to meet yours. Clouded in arousal and love, you gave a groan and pressed your lips to hers in a needy kiss. She wrapped an arm around your head, holding tightly to your hair to ground herself to you, as her other hand held on to your shoulder. Her hips moved with your fingers, light spasms running through her as she got close to her edge.

 

“P-please..! I-I’m getting—“ a moan broke her sentence as you drove your fingers harder into her, mouth closing around her breast. Her hips lost all rhythm, moans pouring from her mouth and fingers shaking as they held onto you so hard you knew your head would be sore in the morning. Her climax hit her hard as a breathy scream left her; head falling forward onto your shoulder, body immediately becoming lax in your arms.

 

You let her breathe, tracing light patterns on her back. She stayed there for a couple minutes, basking in the glow of her orgasm before pulling back to look you in the eyes. A loving smile spread across her lips, eyes still glazed over. She leaned forward and gave you a light kiss, pressing your foreheads together, and tugging lightly on your shirt.

 

“Bedroom… please.”


End file.
